


Bathroom Antics

by CheekysMagic



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Bubble Bath, Choking, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, NSFW, Oral Fixation, Septiplier - Freeform, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7215655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekysMagic/pseuds/CheekysMagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack coming over to Mark’s home was more than just a casual visit. For Mark, it meant so much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathroom Antics

**Author's Note:**

> First Septiplier Fic in a while! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it my lovelies!
> 
> Kudos and Comments always appreciated <3

Jack coming over to Mark’s home was more than just a casual visit. For Mark, it meant so much more. 

He could hear the tap running in the bathroom, the sound of Jack humming away to himself and the thumping of clothing hitting the bathroom floor. 

It was giving Mark palpitations that he was sure would result with him ending up in hospital. 

He was trying to edit. He didn’t need to be distracted by the idea of what Jack looked like right now. Under the water with nothing to cover him. 

A shiver shot itself down Mark’s spine and he moaned quietly, squeezing his thighs together as he again tried to focus on his computer screen.   
Water sloshed around and Mark knew he was in the bath now. He was naked, in Mark’s bathroom. In Mark’s bath. It made him wince just thinking about it. 

“Come on Mark, you have to be mature about this. He’s your friend, stop thinking like a weirdo” He muttered to himself, his teeth chewing in an awkward fashion at his lower lip as his eyes strained to stay glued to his monitor. 

It wasn’t working. Mark needed to see Jack. 

It was a given relief, or more a distress that Ryan and Matt had left for the weekend. It meant Mark and Jack could spend more time together, or more it meant Mark could spend more time with Jack alone. 

_‘I shouldn’t be doing this’_

Mark thought to himself, creeping along the hallway towards the bathroom where he knew Jack was inside. His hand was shaking, he took in a deep breath and then raised his fist to the door, knocking on it with a cheerful thrum. 

“Hey dude, I’m dying for a piss. Would I be able to come in?” 

There was a gentle laugh and it made Mark’s cheeks burn. “Yeah sure, the door’s unlocked” Jack called from the other side of the door. 

Opening the door, Mark quickly made sure to avert his eyes but he was surprised to see that the whole bath was filled to the brim with bubbles. He stopped in place and stared at the other man, utterly surprised. 

“Um.. Any reason you’re having a bubble bath?” Mark asked, genuinely confused. 

Jack snorted and scooped up a handful of bubbles, his pale knees just poking out from the surface of the foamy water. “I saw how much bubble bath stuff yeh had and I guess I got a little carried away. Yer not mad are yeh?” 

The sheer innocence of Jack’s voice made Mark’s stomach twinge, having to close his eyes and breathe out deeply, he was smiling though. 

“Nah that’s fine man, you look pretty cosy if I’m honest” 

The younger man laughed again and dipped his hands back under the water with a quiet slosh. A quick silence fell over them both as Mark forgot to realise he was staring at Jack. 

“So um.. I thought yeh needed a piss?” 

Quickly snapping back to his senses, Mark blinked rapidly and felt his whole face burn with embarrassment. “O-oh shit yeah” He turned around and walked towards the toilet, acknowledging the fact he was going to be getting his cock out while in the same room as Jack. 

It didn’t help that he was half-hard either. 

Mark unbuttoned his jeans and reached into his pants, pulling out his cock and then lifting up the toilet bowl. He heard the bath squeaking, obvious that Jack was moving around. 

His length grew harder in his hand and he prayed to god that Jack wouldn’t notice. The older man angled himself down at the toilet bowl and tried his hardest to pee, his whole body set ablaze as Jack seemed to be moving around much more frequently behind him. 

“Yeh know, yer pretty big fer a guy who’s half-Asian. Ya know, with the whole stereotype that Asian guys have small dicks..” 

Finishing off and quickly tucking himself back into his underwear, Mark quite nearly choked on his own saliva as he turned around to face Jack.   
Only what he saw was something he’d really not expected to see. 

Under the bubbly surface of the water, Jack’s hand was moving in a bobbing pace. The water sloshing as his hand resurfaced each time it moved upward, Mark could practically feel himself throb just watching him. 

“Ya think yer the only one here who’s horny? I saw yer boner Mark, I ain’t blind” Jack said nonchalantly, still touching himself as if this was situation was completely normal. “Now how about yeh take those clothes off and come join me?” 

In complete shock, Mark didn’t really know what to say or do. His body rigid to the ground and his cock pressed firmly against the material of his boxers. 

_‘This can’t be real’_ The American thought to himself. _‘This can’t be happening’_

“If yer not gonna do anthin’ Mark, yeh might as well leave. I ain’t waitin’ all day” 

Mark’s mouth opened and then shut itself quickly, deciding that he might as well shut up and just let this happen. 

_‘Just don’t question it. You might actually be getting laid tonight Fischbach. Don’t fuck this up’_

Grabbing the hem of his shirt, Mark pulled it over his head and revealed to Jack the build of his toned and tanned body. He dropped it to the ground beside him, joining the pile of clothes that belonged to Jack. 

His belt was pulled out of its loops, joining the pile also and then finally his jeans went with them too. Mark’s erection was painful tented now, precum creating a wet patch where the tip of his cock was located. 

Jack licked his lips, beckoning him with his finger to come over. 

Feeling his heart ache in his chest, Mark did as he commanded and walked over towards him. His crotch merely meters away from the side of the Irishman’s face. 

Jack’s nimble fingers made short work of pulling down the waistband of Mark’s boxers, tugging them until they fell to the ground with a quiet thump. He wrapped his hand around his cock and moved his head so he was inches away from it. 

His head moved and his tongue made contact with the tip, Mark’s breath hitching as his eyes fluttered shut. 

Feeling Jack’s tongue against his length was something that Mark never thought he’d feel in all of his life. This was something he’d only ever dreamt about, where he’d toss and turn beneath the sheets and wake up with come splashed up his stomach. 

His mouth took him in and Mark deeply groaned, the tight heat nearly teetering him over the edge it felt so good. Jack moved back and forth around him, bobbing his head in a way that Mark could have nearly cried it was so beautiful. 

He released him with a loud gasp of air and Mark looked down, licking his lips when saw a strand of saliva hanging itself between Jack’s swollen lower lip and the head of his cock.   
He reached down and wiped it away with his thumb before he stuck it into his mouth, growling at the slutty display. 

Mark climbed into the bath, the water still hot so it sent tremors through his skin. He forced Jack’s legs apart and placed his hands on either side of the tub, looking at Jack’s face in a ferocious manner. 

“Tell me how you want it..” The older man growled, his brown eyes piercing into Jack’s as he felt the Irishman tremble beneath him. Mark’s growing dominance obviously a turn on for him. 

The pink of his soft tongue ran over his lower lip as he processed his words. His eyes looked away for a moment, before they darted back with a stare so desperate Mark could feel himself getting harder. 

“I want ya, inside me..” 

Mark’s hand wrapped firmly around Jack’s throat and the younger man gasped, throwing his head back at the sheer force. He could have grabbed onto him, begged him to stop. But he didn’t. 

Bringing Jack’s face up close to his own by his throat, Mark studied his facial features and then grinned. “I’m sorry, what was that? I’m afraid you were too quiet for me to hear” 

Swallowing around his grip, Jack looked almost terrified at the display but his cock said differently. Poking hard and flushed from out of the surface of the water, leaking precum. 

“I-I want yeh.. I-inside me Mark.. Please” 

Mark grinned and let go of his neck, pretty little pink bands wrapped around the pale flesh where his fingers had pressed in. “Good boy..” 

Next thing Jack knew, Mark’s fingers were in his mouth and he was forced to suck at them. They were pushed so far that a couple times Jack nearly gagged, Mark having no consideration for his gag reflex in the slightest. 

He was quick to dip his hand under the depths of the soapy water, fingers reaching between Jack’s thighs as they prodded against his hole. Jack whimpered and Mark silenced him by biting down on his neck, though it only urged him to call out at the pleasure caused. 

The first finger surprisingly slipped in with ease, Mark growling as he lapped at the love bite forming on Jack’s neck. “This isn’t your first time, is it Jack?” 

Jack shook his head, whimpering still. “N-no.. I, I might have fingered maself befer I went in the bath.. In the spare bedroom..” 

Mark nearly came, the sheer idea of Jack touching himself only walls away making his length smack heavy off his belly with excitement. 

His finger moved in and out of him in a thrusting motion, not long before it could then be accompanied by a second finger and then a third. All three digits fucking him nice and deep, Mark aroused by how much Jack could take inside him. 

“Such a slut..” He whispered, mouthing at his throat and nibbling there to earn a gasp from the Irishman. “Can’t wait to have my cock inside your slutty little hole..” 

Jack hid his face in Mark’s shoulder and sobbed at the pleasure, Mark curling his fingers every time he drew out as he knew for a fact they were catching off his prostate. 

“Please jus’ fuck me now Mark.. Please..” 

The older man chuckled and sank his teeth just under his jaw, relishing in the sound of Jack wincing in response. “So impatient, but I am dying to fuck you so I’ll do as you ask” 

It was funny how only moments ago, Jack had been the one to start things and yet now, he was having to beg for them. 

Mark drew his fingers out of the younger man and positioned himself under the suds. His head of his cock pushed in, Jack’s hole taking him eagerly. He was tight and it made the American groan, tossing his head back. 

“Yer so big Mark.. Fuck..” Jack gasped, his mouth hanging open as he wheezed through the pleasure and held onto Mark’s arms for support. 

Smirking to himself, Mark pressed in more, burying himself further and further into the luscious tight heat of Jack’s arse while he sucked marks all over the younger man’s shoulders and neck. 

When he was buried to his hilt, he lifted his head up and looked over at Jack’s face. Admiring how dazed he seemed as his eyes glazed over with lust. 

“You ready?” He asked, running his tongue along his bruised neck and over his jawline. 

Jack made an incoherent noise and rapidly nodded his head, Mark taking his desperation as his answer as he pulled back his hips and then snapped them into him roughly, water sloshing over the edges of the bath. 

“Oh fuck..” The Irishman huffed, his damp hair sticking to his forehead as his eyes lolled back in his head. Mark grinned, repeating the motion since he liked his reaction. 

His thrusts became harder, rougher and faster. Quick ruts of his hips which had Jack crying and water spilling out all over the floor. Mark made a mental note to clean it up later, but right now all he was wanted to do was fuck Jack’s brains out. 

He was so tight around him, clenching with each thrust and shuddering deliciously. It was no surprise when Mark felt his orgasm edge closer, Jack felt amazing right now. 

Mark pressed his forehead against Jack’s, bucking into him with a fevered heat as he brought both himself and Jack towards the edge. His cock slammed against the younger man’s prostate, causing him to call out so it echoed across the bathroom walls. 

“I-I’m gonna come..” Jack panted, his mouth agape and his hands clinging desperately to anything that would hold him steady. The older man could feel him trembling, his thighs like jelly against his hips. 

In response to Jack’s announcement, Mark went as hard as he could and immediately he could feel his orgasm as he clenched and his hips bucked as his cock shot come into the foamy water. 

Mark followed soon after, burying himself to his hilt again and shooting his load deep inside the Irishman, his head pressed firmly against Jack’s as his climax shook him to the core. 

They basked in the afterglow until Jack decided to speak, his voice hoarse from shouting so much. 

“S-so, does this mean anythin’?” 

Pricking his head up, Mark looked at him hazily. “Do you want it to mean anything?” 

Jack shrugged, playing with what was left of the bubbles floating alongside them. “I mean, I wouldn’t mind” He dipped his hand back under the water, letting out a shaky sigh. 

“Well, I am technically still inside you so I guess this has to mean something” The American laughed, easing himself out of Jack and then lying against him. 

There was a small bit of laughter and Jack began to play with Mark’s hair in a fond way, looking at him with a slight simper. “Yeah, I’m sure we can work this out. Though I’m dreading what would happen if we made an announcement” 

More laughter and Mark lifted up his head, cupping Jack’s face. “Let’s just keep that to ourselves for a while, I don’t particularly want to think about that either” He laughed again and stroked the Irishman’s cheek, chewing his lip as he felt butterflies growing in his stomach. 

They stared at each other for a little longer and then Mark broke the tension, leaning down to kiss him on the lips. 

_‘Thank god I didn’t fuck this up’_


End file.
